Elle et Lui
by Mnesyah
Summary: CWOC - Entre elle et lui, on pouvait dire que ça ne manquait pas de piquant: on aurait pu en écrire toute une tragédie grecque ! Une de celles où la méchante Serpentarde pourrit la vie du gentil Gryffondor. Encore que l'inverse soit également vrai !
1. Août : Au commencement de tout

**Les p'tits maux de 'Syah :** Coucou ! Je reviens avec cette fic, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais une chose est sûre : ça fait deux ou trois ans que j'ai cette Morane dans la tête. Quand j'en parle, c'est toujours la même chose « Qui c'est ? ». Et moi de répondre « La Coupe de Feu, Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, équipe irlandaise, poursuiveuse ! ». Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de fics avec ce perso mais je me dis que ça pourrait être marrant de l'imaginer. Alors j'espère que vous vous amuserez au moins autant que moi !

**Disclamers :** Tout (c'est-à-dire le Quidditch, le contexte, les Weasley et la plupart des personnages de Gryffondor) appartient à celle qui fusille la réputation de Severus, celle qui a la mort de James, Lily et Sirius sur la conscience et celle qui ne fait pas assez apparaître Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois et tous mes autres personnages favoris à mon goût. Oui, c'est la même personne ! Quant au reste (autant dire pas des masses), c'est rien qu'à mwa !

**Résumé :** Entre elle et lui, on pouvait dire que les surprises ne manquaient pas : on aurait pu en écrire toute une tragédie grecque ! Une de celles où le grand méchant - venant droit de Serpentard bien sûr puisque la populace est trop stupide pour se passer de stéréotypes - ne vit que pour pourrir l'existence du grand gentil - Gryffondor, vous vous doutez -. C'est bien simple : si elle avait été Batteuse, elle se serait arrangée pour que ce débile de Weasley se prenne un Cognard à chaque rencontre Serpentard/Gryffondor !

**Prologue :** **Août. Au commencement de tout  
Ou au moins, de l'histoire.**

_Jeudi 31 Août 1989_

_Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais la tête d'une folle dingue avec ses grands yeux verts, son sourire colgate et ses boucles ébène, penchée juste au-dessus de moi, qui hurlait :_

_« Joyeux anniversaire ! »_

_Un jour, je me ferai coffrer pour le meurtre de ma meilleure amie (hum hum…). Parce que mademoiselle n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour me réveiller que de montrer sur mon lit et de me faire rouler jusqu'au bord, histoire que j'aille dire bonjour au parquet… Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de jouer à la poupée avec elle (alors que j'ai toujours détesté ça au passage) le jour où ma tante Karyn nous a présentées._

_« Allez, lève-toi, feignasse ! On doit aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ! Miah est déjà levé » qu'elle m'a crié dans les oreilles._

_Cette fille est incroyable. Dès qu'il s'agit d'aller faire les magasins (oui, même pour des fournitures scolaires), elle est intenable, se lève aux aurores et court dans tous les sens : un véritable électron libre. Alors j'ai bien dû me lever si je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'arrache le bras à force de tirer dessus pour me sortir de mon lit douillet. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon horloge et j'ai grogné. Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé discuter et m'a enfermée dans la salle de bains en me lançant des vêtements à la figure._

_Voilà comment j'en suis arrivée à être debout avant deux heures de l'après-midi pour mon dernier jour de vacances (et le jour de mes 16 ans de surcroît !). Et dire qu'il y a deux semaines à peine, elle était incapable de se lever à l'aube pour aller voir les Kenmare Kestrels jouer contre les Appleby Arrows ! Si c'est pas de l'hérésie tout ça…_

_J'ai rapidement expédié ma toilette, et j'ai donné un coup de brosse pour démêler mes cheveux. A qui je ressemble ? Regardez dans ce miroir. J'ai un visage banal, avec des cheveux noirs et raides qui le sont tout autant. Jenny raconte qu'ils ont un côté paillasson. En même temps, Jenny adore jouer à la poupée… et surtout quand la poupée en question, c'est moi en train de râler. Je crois qu'elle a dû faire le pari de me faire un jour enfiler une jupe. Enfin bref. Je suis banale, pas très formée (mais sincèrement, ça m'arrange pour le Quidditch), plutôt grande et longiligne. La seule chose de vraiment valable chez moi, ce sont mes yeux couleur noisette éclaté d'or. Tante Karyn m'a dit un jour que je les avais hérité de ma grand-mère Mary._

_« Bon, Lindsay Morane, tu sors ou je dois venir te chercher ?? » m'a prévenue Jenny de l'autre côté de la porte._

_Elle m'appelle toujours par mon nom entier (enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle croit… plutôt crever que de lui avouer mon deuxième prénom) quand elle s'impatiente. D'habitude, c'est Lin (elle avait bien proposé de m'appeler Linounette, mais j'ai ma fierté quand même)._

_« Lindsayyyyy !! »_

_Je suis sortie, vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee shirt trop grand (qui venait tout droit de l'armoire de Miah) mais confortable. J'ai vu que la furie s'apprêtait à me dire que j'aurai pu faire un effort, que j'aurai pu me coiffer, que le mascara et le crayon (c'est une fan du maquillage moldu, surtout depuis qu'elle a failli se brûler ses sourcils avec un sortilège de Khôl magique) qu'elle m'avait offert l'année dernière n'étaient pas des sculptures abstraites mais bel et bien du maquillage. Mais apparemment, elle a eu l'air trop pressée d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour me faire un sermon. Elle a attrapé son sac, et le mien aussi d'ailleurs, et a dévalé les escaliers._

_Avec un immense soupir, je me suis décidée à descendre. Une fois en bas, j'ai vu Jenny qui se massait le pied avec une grimace (elle s'agite toujours et finit toujours par imprimer la marque de son pied sur un des meubles de la maison…) et Jeremiah (ou Miah comme dit Jenny). Qui c'est ? Mon jumeau. Mon faux jumeau. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'on se ressemble énormément. C'est pas faux. On fait quasiment la même taille (déduisez par là que c'est moi l'horreur sur échasses et qu'il n'a rien d'un nain) et même avec son poste de Batteur, il est assez fluet dans son genre. Un jour, j'achèterai un tuyau : je suis sûre qu'il rentrera dedans. Pas possible autrement…_

_« Joyeux anniversaire à toi, frangin ! lui ai murmuré à l'oreille en le prenant dans mes bras.  
- Joyeux anniversaire __**à nous**__, frangine. » a-t-il corrigé avec un sourire._

_Soudain, des cheveux roux sont apparus dans mon champ de vision. Dans un moment d'égarement, j'ai prié pour que ce soit Fred ou George (après tout, nous devions recevoir les Weasley à dîner ce soir). Jenny a levé un regard brillant vers moi. Je hais ce regard brillant. Souvent, ça veut dire qu'il se passe un truc qui va beaucoup l'amuser, mais qui va surtout beaucoup m'énerver. Et j'avais pas tord : il s'agissait de Weasley. Rien d'étonnant au fond: Jeremiah et lui sont meilleurs amis depuis les cours élémentaires qu'on prenait chez Mrs Weasley avant Poudlard._

_« Tu es levée, Lin ? que me demande ma mère en entrant dans le salon. Tu aurais pu te réveiller plus tôt pour inaugurer tes 16 ans tout de même ! Mais tu es une vraie marmotte. Regarde, Charlie habite à Loutry et il a quand même réussi à se lever à l'heure, lui. »_

_Bien sûr, ça lui aurait arraché la langue de me souhaiter un Joyeux anniversaire avant de commenter chaque fait et geste de ma vie…_

_Je n'ai jamais su et ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi mais ma mère a toujours eu l'air de penser que j'étais (que je pouvais être) amie avec Weasley (que Jenny et Jeremiah le supportent, c'est normal : ce sont des Gryffondors tous les deux et il doit y avoir une loi qui dit « Tu ne rejetteras pas l'un des tiens » … mais moi, j'ai la décence de ne pas frayer avec n'importe qui !). Enfin, Maman a toujours été un peu spéciale… A la base, c'est déjà une moldue passionnée d'ésotérisme __**et**__ qui adore les farfadets. Rien que ça, c'est quelque chose, croyez-moi ! Quand Papa lui a expliqué que il était sorcier, la première chose qu'elle lui a demandé, c'était s'il se servait d'un balai pour se déplacer (et avec un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux avec ça !). Et même si elle a renoncé à réussir à faire voler ledit balai par ses propres moyens, elle essaie toujours plein de rituels (complètement inefficaces par ailleurs, mais elle continue malgré tous les arguments que Papa, Miah et moi pouvons lui donner) avec des bougies qui empestent la vanille. Les vapeurs moldues synthétiques doivent lui monter à la tête parfois._

_« S'il arrive à se lever tôt, c'est sûrement qu'il se couche tôt parce qu'il n'a pas de vie. »_

_En vrai, c'est juste que Jenny m'a tenue éveillée jusqu'à 3 heures pour m'expliquer en quoi le nouveau copain de sa mère était un bellâtre dénué d'intelligence et de bon sens. Mais vous l'avez vu, vous-même : plutôt crever que de le dire. Toute occasion pour blâmer Weasley (même à tord) est bonne à prendre. Papa dit que c'est parce que j'ai un côté opportuniste (en plus de mon ambition de ressembler à ma tante Karyn Morane, poursuiveuse vedette des Kenmare Kestrels) que j'ai atterri à Serpentard. Ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'une occasion gâchée ne se représente pas toujours._

_« Et l'amabilité Serpentarde a encore frappé. » sourit-il._

_Et en plus, il ose répondre ! Je vais vous dire que ce que je déteste tant chez Charlie Weasley. C'est un Gryffondor qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer au héros moraliste. Au premier abord, il est pas franchement vantard (il est même modeste jusqu'à l'amodestie !), il sourit toujours (et quel air niais en plus !), il ne s'énerve jamais (c'est assez exaspérant en vrai) et il a de très bons principes de base (être aimable, serviable et tout le tintouin classique). Il serait quelqu'un de très fréquentable si toute cette attitude ne voilait pas à demi une pseudo-supériorité que son pseudo-cerveau est persuadé de posséder. Genre : je suis mature, grand héros de ces dames, messie désigné par Merlin en personne et berger du peuple. Beurk beurk beurk. C'est écœurant de niaiserie._

_« Taratata ! Lin, tu devrais arrêter d'agresser les gens dès que tu ouvres la bouche. » me dit ma mère en s'approchant pour lisser mes vêtements._

_Je la regarde d'un air médusé. C'est quand même pas moi qui aie commencé ! Pourquoi ma mère est-elle obligée de trouver adorable Weasley ? Et pourquoi le défend-elle face à sa propre fille ?_

_« Je sais très bien avoir une conversation civilisée, Maman. Juste que je ne converse pas avec des animaux. » ai-je répliqué avec hauteur._

_Malheureusement, mon frangin décide d'intervenir à ce moment-là : il me demande d'où j'ai imaginé que je pouvais prendre son tee-shirt. Alors au lieu d'étriper Weasley et de devoir subir le monologue de Miah, je passe devant lui, l'air digne et indifférent, pour prendre mon vieux sac à dos moldu. Avec ma baguette, j'allume la cheminée (sur le moment, j'avais plus envie de lui faire avaler ma baguette, mais j'aime beaucoup trop ma baguette pour la sacrifier) et un coup de poudre plus tard, je me retrouve au Chaudron Baveur. Non mais._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réussi à survivre à un tel après-midi en compagnie de trois Gryffondors si nous n'avions pas croisé Kate et ses cousins._

_Les problèmes ont commencé dès que Jeremiah a mis le pied hors de la Cheminée du Chaudron. Jenny voulait aller s'acheter de nouvelles robes chez Madame Guipure, mon frangin avait besoin d'une nouvelle batte, Weasley voulait aller voir le nouveau modèle tout frais sorti des Nimbus et moi, juste pour ne pas faire pareil que lui, j'ai annoncé qu'il fallait que j'aille absolument me réapprovisionner en ingrédients, puisque je comptais continuer les Potions en classes d'ASPIC._

_« Lin, essaie pas de me faire croire que tu préfère aller chez l'apothicaire plutôt que d'aller voir le nouveau Nimbus ! » m'a dit mon frère en me regardant, suspicieux._

_C'est vrai que ce n'était pas crédible comme argument. Ca fait trois ans que j'économise la moindre Noise pour pouvoir m'offrir ce balai à sa sortie. Ce balai est un pur chef d'œuvre ! Léger, souple. Manoeuvrable par les genoux, ou d'une seule main. Rapide et précis. Peut-être un chouilla caractériel, mais c'est ce qui fait le charme d'un balai. Quand j'ai vu la fiche technique de cette merveille, j'ai tout de suite décidé de balancer aux oubliettes mes projets concernant le Brossdur 5 même si le Nimbus me ferait patienter un an de plus et dépenser pas mal de Gallions supplémentaires (au final, c'est ma tante Karyn qui va me le payer alors je vais pouvoir m'acheter les nouvelles protections en peau de dragon que j'ai repéré la semaine dernière). Ca fait trois ans que je patiente sur mon Nimbus 1700. Ce n'est pas un mauvais balai en soi (on parle d'un Nimbus quand même !) mais le modèle 2000 est tellement mieux…_

_En voyant le regard noir que je lui ai décoché, il s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure : il venait de saisir que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas passer de temps avec Weasley. Je crois que le fait que son meilleur ami et sa jumelle ne puissent pas se trouver dans la même salle sans se lancer des sorts le gêne un peu. A défaut de comprendre que personne n'y pourra jamais rien, il l'accepte. Etre dans deux maisons radicalement opposées nous a permis de prendre en indépendance. Même si on échange toujours nos mots de passe et que j'adore squatter son lit._

_« Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Tu comptes les jours depuis le début des vacances ! a cru bon d'ajouter Jenny avec un sourire jovial.  
- __**Karyn me l'offre pour mon anniversaire**__, ai-je répliqué avec force. Puis en me tournant vers elle, j'ai sifflé, menaçante : Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour tes robes ou pas ? »_

_Si mon frangin a compris pourquoi je voulais aller chez l'apothicaire en premier, il semblerait que le cerveau dérangé de ma meilleure amie n'ait pas encore fait le rapprochement. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai rapidement repéré Kate et Ael parmi la foule qui arrivait par Charing Cross Road._

_« Kate ! Ael » ai-je hurlé en jouant des coudes pour aller la rejoindre._

_Kate, ou plutôt Cathlyn Emington, est à Serpentard, comme moi et dans la même année. D'ailleurs, elle joue aussi au poste de Poursuiveuse. Quant à Michael Reich, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch depuis ma 2ème année (il a passé ses ASPICS au début de l'été, pendant que nous passions tous nos BUSES). C'est lui qui m'a prise dans l'équipe cette année-là. Je dois avouer que c'est grâce à lui et son « sang pur » que j'ai réussi à avoir la paix avec certains Serpentards puritains pendant mes premières années à Poudlard. Faut dire que dans le milieu, avoir une mère moldue n'est pas franchement conseillé. A plus forte raison quand son frère jumeau est un Gryffondor. Pas que je sache pas me défendre toute seule – grandir avec Miah pour frère jumeau est un vrai parcours du combattant, je peux vous l'assurer ! – mais en 1ère année, j'aurai bien aimé vous y voir, vous, face à des 7ème années !_

_« Hi Lin ! Joyeux anniversaire, ma vieille. » m'a répondu Kate avec un sourire en jouant des coudes pour nous rejoindre tandis qu'Ael restait aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, se contentant d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire._

_Ce n'est pas qu'Ael est anti moldus, ou qu'il adhère aux idées débiles des Flint & Cie. Non, si ça avait été le cas, jamais je ne serais dans l'équipe et jamais il ne m'aurait défendue. En fait, c'est juste qu'il est distant avec tout le monde. Certains prennent ça pour de l'arrogance, mais en fait, c'est une vraie catastrophe en relations humaines. L'exemple le plus flagrant, c'est sûrement son histoire avec Kate. Quand elle venait le voir, il prenait les choses de travers et quand il allait la voir, il s'emmêlait tellement les baguettes que c'en était comique. Trois ans ! Il a fallu trois ans et l'aide de toute l'équipe pour les mettre ensemble !!_

_« Je te donnerai ton cadeau demain, m'a-t-elle dit avec un air entendu (depuis la deuxième année, on fête toujours mon anniversaire dans la salle commune avec les amis). Je voulais t'envoyer un hibou, mais ma mère a utilisé Swift pour envoyer un courrier en Nouvelle-Zélande et il n'est pas encore rentré… on soupçonne ma tante de l'engraisser avant de nous le renvoyer – elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'on sous alimente notre hibou, tu te rends compte ? »_

_J'ai éclaté de rire. Swift est absolument tout sauf sous alimenté. Il doit bien faire deux fois le volume d'un hibou normal : c'est à cause de Terry, le petit frère de Kate qui croit qu'un hibou doit manger trois repas comme un humain et qui, en conséquence, lui donne à manger en douce (je l'ai surpris une fois où je dormais chez eux)._

_« Tu n'as pas encore fait tes achats ? » ai-je demandé, plutôt étonnée, je dois dire, de la voir ici._

_Les autres venaient de me rejoindre. Je sentais Jenny qui faisait des coucous à tout ceux qu'elle avait croisé ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie – cette fille a une mémoire d'éléphant, c'est incroyable – parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me frapper le crâne du plat de la main au passage. Les fournitures scolaires, c'était le meilleur moyen de m'esquiver et d'éviter d'aller dans cette boutique avec Weasley._

_« Si, la semaine dernière. On venait admirer le nouveau Nimbus. Tu viens avec nous ? »_

_Ou peut-être pas…_

_Pour peu, j'ai eu envie de me fracasser le crâne contre la table la plus proche. Quoique faire la même chose avec celui de Weasley m'a tentée bien plus encore. C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, ça arrange tous mes soucis._

_« J'ai quelques achats à faire avant, ai-je expliqué avant d'ajouter plus bas : J'ai flingué toute mon essence d'Ellébore en préparant des philtres de Paix. »_

_Je suis somnambule depuis que je sais marcher et sortir toute seule de mon lit (probablement avant aussi, mais c'était nettement moins dérangeant tout de même). Maman m'a raconté une fois que pour démontrer à mon père toute la science dont les moldus étaient capables, elle m'avait fait consulter plusieurs médecins moldus. J'ai dû tester tous les traitements médicamenteux possibles. Sans résultat. D'après Papa, il fallait absolument consulter un médicomage pour ça : rien qu'à voir le cirque que je faisais dès que je devais prendre mes médicaments, ça paraissait évident que je me lançais des sorts de purge inconsciemment (c'est très courant chez les sorciers de bas âge mais personne ne remarque jamais ce genre de trucs…). Elle a fini par se résoudre (après m'avoir retrouvée, un matin, dans la niche du chien) à m'amener à Sainte Mangouste. Depuis je prends régulièrement des Philtres de Paix. D'ailleurs, depuis que mon père sait que j'ai eu un Optimal à ma BUSE de Potions grâce à une préparation parfaite de ce philtre, il a décidé que me confier cette tâche lui coûterait moins cher (et moins de temps aussi) que de les acheter tout préparés._

_Voilà pourquoi l'Ellébore était une bonne idée. En plus, c'était vrai… Je n'en avais plus. Même si j'avais demandé à mon père de m'en rapporter ce soir. Même si je n'en avais pas expressément besoin puisque demain, ce serait la rentrée et que Pomfresh me fournirait alors mon traitement. Mais ce genre de détails n'intéresse personne. Tant mieux._

_« Je vous rejoins là bas, ok ? » ai-je proposé en prévoyant d'avance qu'il y aurait beaucoup beaucoup de queue chez l'apothicaire (et même s'il n'y en avait pas, il y en aurait de toute façon !)._

_Kate a acquiescé, Jenny s'est agrippée à mon bras et a commencé à me tirer dans l'étroite arrière boutique. Avant que j'aie pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, nous étions dans le Chemin de Traverse, sous un soleil de plomb et pressées de tous les côtés par la foule de sorciers. Si les autres nous suivaient, je n'en savais rien… Elle avançait inexorablement, perçant la foule aussi facilement qu'un brise-glace se fraye un chemin dans la banquise. L'idée de pouvoir essayer de nouvelles robes lui donnait probablement des ailes. _

_Elle est comme ça, Jenny. Elle fait la fille superficielle, qui est toujours heureuse (un jour, les voisins nous ont même demandé à demi-mots si ce n'était pas une droguée…) et dont les plus grandes préoccupations sont le maquillage, la robe qu'elle mettra le lendemain et le dernier film à la mode chez les moldus. Moi, j'ai plutôt tendance à penser qu'elle est malheureuse au fond. Je dois dire que j'ai eu de la chance que ma mère soit barge : elle a facilement accepté que mon père soit un sorcier. Le père de Jenny n'a jamais pu digérer que sa femme lui ait menti sur ça (pour un chrétien croyant, être sorcière est passible du bûcher… je vous laisse imaginer la tournure qu'a prise la discussion) : il a aussitôt demandé le divorce. A cette époque, elle avait été confiée à son père (et je ne l'ai plus vue pendant toute cette période). Sauf que quand il a appris qu'elle en était une quelques mois plus tard (première manifestation magique à sept ans oblige), il l'a refourguée à sa mère qui noyait son chagrin en allant d'homme en homme (je dois dire qu'elle peut se le permettre avec le physique qu'elle a). Voilà comment Jenny s'est retrouvée à rendre tout le temps visite à sa meilleure amie (moi) et à faire partie intégrante de la famille (ma mère va même jusqu'à l'appeler « ma chérie »)._

_Alors, même si je rouspète, si je suis de mauvais poil et que je me plains tout le temps de ses lubies, j'admire la manière dont elle s'en sort (mais je ne le lui dirais jamais ça). Elle est devenue indépendante, elle s'arrange pour bosser l'été chez les moldus pour en devoir le moins possible à sa mère et ce n'est pas devenue une petite conne arrogante, ni une petite pleurnicharde faible qui se complait dans son malheur. Pas pour rien que c'est une Gryffondor au fond._

_« Tu comptes mettre quoi ce soir ? » m'a-t-elle demandé en arrivant devant la devanture de Madame Guipure._

_J'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt. Elle voulait que je me change __**encore**__ ? Apparemment elle s'en est rendue compte (à grandir quasiment ensemble, elle me connaît par cœur, c'est effrayant) parce qu'elle a levé les yeux au ciel, a soupiré avant de me dire, presque désolée :_

_« Tu es d'une naïveté ! Allez, entre ! On va te trouver un truc sympa.__  
- Mais j'ai plein de trucs sympa dans mon armoire ! ai-je protesté, pressentant que cela durerait des heures si je la laissais faire (en plus, je préfère les habits moldus…).  
- Allez ! Si tu veux t'habiller comme un sac, au moins que ce soit un joli sac pour tes 16 ans ! »_

_J'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir et je me suis laissée entraîner dans la boutique alors qu'une sorcière taillée dans un cure dents (en largeur comme en hauteur d'ailleurs) s'avançait vers nous avec un sourire de publicité (probablement une assistante de Madame Guipure, elle en prenait tous les étés vu l'affluence)._

_« Poudlard ?  
- Non non. Nous avons déjà ce qu'il faut pour ça. Nous venons pour elle, et je voudrais savoir s'il vous reste les robes de la vitrine en stock. »_

_Elle m'a toisé d'un regard critique. Avec le tee-shirt de Miah et mon jean, je ne devais pas avoir fière allure. Enfin pas chez les sorciers en tout cas. Les lèvres pincées, elle a lancé une sorte de « Mmh » pensif, l'air de dire « Ma petite, c'est pas gagné ! ». Et devinez quoi… j'ai tout de suite eu envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure (la perspective de devoir passer ma soirée d'anniversaire… bon d'accord, la soirée d'anniversaire de Miah et moi-même avec Weasley à moins de cinquante kilomètres, n'était pas pour me mettre de bonne humeur)._

_« Nous avons un nouveau modèle de robe embellissante qui permettrait d'accentuer vos… formes. » a-t-elle dit en pointant ma poitrine d'un geste négligeant de la baguette._

_Quoi ?! Non, mais elle sous-entendait quoi la greluche ? Que j'étais laide comme un troll et plate comme une limande ? Bon, d'accord, ça a un fond de vérité : je ne suis pas particulièrement jolie (mais pas au point de dire que je suis laide, je crois !), ni particulièrement formée (et c'est tant mieux !). Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour me le lancer en pleine face et supposer que je veuille ressembler à une pin-up ?_

_« Vous me prenez pour une de ces midinettes qui ne pensent qu'à leur poitrine et le reflet qu'elles voient dans leur miroir ? » ai-je demandé, menaçante._

_Mais la vendeuse n'a pas eu l'air très impressionnée par ma colère. Son regard dédaigneux semblait même dire qu'avec le corps que je me payais, je devrais avoir honte de me montrer en public (pff ! on verra ce qu'elle en dira quand je serai une joueuse de Quidditch connue dans le monde entier !) A côté, Jenny a essayé difficilement de contenir son rire tout en ajoutant, probablement plus diplomate :_

_« Une jolie robe très simple ira à merveille. »_

_La pimbêche décolorée (je suis peut-être injuste : ses cheveux étaient noirs) a haussé les épaules et est allée chercher plusieurs modèles dans les rayons. Pendant ce temps, Jenny a littéralement éclaté de rire. Elle se tenait les côtés des deux bras, et se pliait en deux sous mon regard indigné (cette journée commençait sérieusement à me gonfler)._

_« Quoi __**encore**__ ?  
- Tu aurais du voir la façon dont tu l'as regardé ! Et franchement, ce que tu lui as dit. C'était trop hilarant ta réaction ! »_

_Je lui ai envoyé une œillade meurtrière et ai pointé un doigt accusateur vers elle. Elle s'est aussitôt calmée, les joues rouges, pour ajouter avec un sourire :_

_« Je veux dire : c'était très vache quand même. T'es pas si moche que ça. Si tu acceptais de mettre cette jupe…  
- Dans tes rêves. Les seules robes que je ne porterai jamais seront les robes sorcières, et l'uniforme de l'école. »_

_La vendeuse est revenue peu après, en lâchant une montagne multicolore de robes de tous tissus. De la main, elle m'a fait signe de choisir pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'une autre cliente. Du bout des doigts, j'ai attrapé la première robe avant de la mettre de côté. Bretelles, décolleté : hors de question que je mette ce truc. Les dix suivantes n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux (je dirais même qu'elles étaient pires parce que de couleurs pimpantes)._

_« Laisse-moi faire sinon je n'achèterai rien » ai-je menacé Jenny qui s'est aussitôt abstenue pour aller farfouiller dans les rayonnages._

_Au bout de dix minutes de désespoir total et complet (pourquoi la vendeuse avait-elle cru que 'simple' sous-entendait 'avec le moins de tissu possible' ?), j'ai fini par en trouver une très bien. Une vraie robe sorcière d'été. Longue jusqu'à la cheville, à manches jusqu'aux coudes, toute bête avec un très sage col carré. Et la couleur beige ferait ressortir mon bronzage (péniblement acquis pendant nos vacances en Grèce). Avant que Jenny ne revienne me faire tout un cinéma, je me suis dirigée vers Madame Guipure (profitant que celle-ci en ait fini avec un client) et avec un sourire, je lui ai dit que j'avais choisi un modèle._

_J'aime beaucoup cette femme. Elle n'a strictement rien à voir avec son assistante de cet été. Elle est très amicale (et avec tout le monde), ne juge pas ses clients et n'a pas cette petite moue affectée qui me donnait des envies de meurtre chez l'autre décérébrée._

_« Franchement, Lin ! Il y avait des tonnes de modèles et il a fallu que tu choisisses __**celle-ci**__ ! a râlé Jenny en revenant avec sa potentielle future robe sur le bras.  
- Je t'ai dit que je détestais les robes à la base ! Alors estime-toi heureuse que j'accepte d'en prendre une.  
- Mais fais au moins rajouter quelques motifs…  
- Non.  
- Egaye un peu ton col…  
- Non.  
- Un tout petit liseré alors…  
- Non, j'ai dit ! »_

_Jenny a soupiré plus fort et a piétiné jusqu'à l'une des cabines pour enfiler sa robe. Lorsqu'elle en est ressortie plus tard, elle avait l'air ravie (enfiler une robe la ravit toujours). C'est typiquement le genre de truc que je ne porterai jamais. Déjà c'était rouge, ça ne descendait qu'aux genoux (et les miens sont décorés de très jolies cicatrices, des trophées de guerre), le décolleté était certes très sage mais pas assez à mon goût et l'absence complète de manches bretelles ou tout autre type de soutien suffisait à elle seule à disqualifier la robe. Madame Guipure a eu un hochement de tête approbateur en la voyant. Elle se redressa complètement, me fit signe d'aller me changer avant de s'occuper de mon amie._

_Et en rejoignant mes vêtements, je n'ai pas vu Jenny se pencher vers la couturière pour lui murmurer un truc à l'oreille._

_En arrivant à la boutique de Quidditch, j'ai vu que Miah et Weasley se trouvaient au rayon des battes. J'ai grimacé : ils riaient tous les deux. Autant vous dire que je n'ai jamais autant désapprouvé une fréquentation de mon frère et il a fallu qu'ils deviennent meilleurs amis. Au début, je crois que ça allait mieux entre Weasley et moi… bon, ce n'était pas le grand amour (il se moquait tout le temps de moi, me faisait tomber de mon balai pour enfants et autres joyeusetés… et je le lui rendais bien au passage). Mais tout s'est gâté la fois où il a invité Miah à dormir chez lui. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai dormi la première fois sans mon frère dans la maison. Et quand il est rentré, tellement content de son week-end sans moi, j'ai haï Weasley. J'ai eu peur que si ça ne continue, il s'en aille complètement. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire : on ne parle pas de ce genre de choses à son frère, même si c'est son jumeau._

_Je me suis approchée, poings serrés, et avec un sourire crispé, j'ai passé un bras autour des épaules de Miah pour l'attirer contre moi alors qu'il m'attrapait par la taille. Il m'a souri. Ca m'a automatiquement calmée et j'ai vaguement compris pourquoi beaucoup de filles craquaient pour lui. Il est mignon quand il sourit. Mais __**ce**__ sourire, celui qu'il ne fait qu'à moi… ses fans ne savent rien à rien tant qu'elles ne l'ont jamais vu (et je m'arrange pour qu'aucune n'en ait jamais l'occasion)._

_« Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Regarde cette batte en ébène, renforcée d'acier, répond-il en me tendant l'objet en question.  
- Elle n'est pas un peu lourde ? » ai-je répliqué en fronçant les sourcils._

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour lui à cause de sa santé fragile. Autant que possible, j'essaie de ne rien dire pour ne pas l'étouffer (moi, je sais que j'ai haï la période où ma mère me prenait pour une poupée en sucre juste parce que j'étais somnambule… et d'ailleurs, elle veut vérifier tous les soirs que je prends bien ma potion) mais parfois, je n'y peux rien et ça sort tout seul…_

_« Excuse-moi…, ai-je tout de suite ajouté avec une moue contrite. Avant d'ajouter lourdement : Mais je maintiens que tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de te l'acheter. Tu connais Karyn. »_

_Le message était clair. Tous les ans, depuis que nous étions dans les équipes de Gryffondor pour lui et Serpentard pour moi, elle nous offrait du matériel de Quidditch que nous étions incapables de nous payer nous-mêmes. C'était même elle qui avait payé pour moitié nos premiers balais (contre l'avis de Maman qui désapprouve que Miah fasse du Quidditch… surtout quand on lui a expliqué ce qu'était un Batteur dans une vaine et maladroite tentative de persuasion). L'année dernière par exemple, j'avais eu droit à une nouvelle robe aux couleurs de ma maison et Miah avait reçu un Brossdur 5. Autant dire qu'on est gâtés !_

_Il a acquiescé et nous avons tous rejoint Kate et Ael devant ce qui serait dans quelques heures mon balai._

_« Regarde-moi ce manche… a fait Kate, rêveuse.  
- Et l'aérodynamisme du balai. » a ajouté Weasley, enthousiaste._

_Et nous avons continué comme ça pendant des heures. Chacun renchérissant sur les mérites de cette merveille technologique. Même Ael s'y est mis (les balais et le Quidditch doivent bien être les seuls sujets dont il parle sans gêne avec des presque étrangers comme mon frère, Jenny ou Weasley)._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Après que Kate remarque qu'elle devait rentrer pour préparer un gâteau (sa grande spécialité) avant que sa mère n'investisse la cuisine, nous nous sommes tous précipités vers la cheminée publique la plus proche pour rentrer. Le Soleil se couchait déjà : nul doute pour moi que nous allions tous arriver en retard. Et je n'avais pas tord. En sortant de la cheminée, j'ai vu trois hommes en plein débat, s'arrêter pour nous observer arriver._

_Andy (ou plutôt Andrew Morane, le frère cadet de mon père) s'est aussitôt levé pour nous prendre, mon frère et moi, dans ses bras et nous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. C'est un homme séduisant qui travaille à Gringotts comme briseur de maléfices (c'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait parlé de cette carrière à Bill, le frère de Weasley). Grand et mince comme tous les hommes de la famille Morane, il n'est pas encore marié (pas encore prêt à se passer la corde au cou, dit-il avec un rire amusé) et est toujours célibataire (pour lui, les femmes sont les créatures les plus étranges de la Création)._

_« Salut vous deux ! Comment allez-vous ? » lança un deuxième homme avec un sourire._

_Il s'agissait du frère de ma mère cette fois : Jonathan O'Brien. Plutôt commun de physique, il rayonne toujours littéralement la bonne humeur et la simplicité. Mari comblé et père de bientôt deux enfants, il a été celui qui a accepté le plus facilement le fait que mon père puisse être un sorcier (il dit toujours avec fierté qu'il est resté un grand enfant… une chance puisqu'il est pédiatre). En effet, ma mère étant très proche de sa famille, celle-ci a été mise au courant dans son intégralité pour le mariage (bien qu'avec un tact qui variait sensiblement selon l'âge et la fragilité des concernés). Et rencontrer la famille de mon père a suffit à lier définitivement les deux maisonnées (voilà pourquoi nous sommes obligés de fêter Noël dans le grand chalet suisse qu'a acheté Karyn dans cet unique but après plusieurs fêtes à être serrés comme des sardines dans notre maison). Mais si j'en crois sa tête, il ne s'est toujours pas habitué à cet aspect là de la magie._

_« A merveille : on va avoir des cadeaux aujourd'hui, répond Miah avant d'ajouter : Tata et Emily sont là ?  
- Oui, Sarah aide en cuisine et Emily veut faire comme sa maman. Allez, raconte moi cette histoire de buses. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'a baragouiné ta mère au téléphone il y a deux semaines ! » dit-il en l'entraînant._

_Je suis allée rejoindre Théo (Théophile Lancray de son vrai nom), le mari de la sœur de ma mère et mon parrain. Celui-ci est un vieil ami de mon père datant de Poudlard. Il a rencontré Annabel, sa future femme, lors du mariage où il était le témoin de Papa. On ne m'a jamais donné les détails, mais apparemment la famille de ma mère a accueilli très rapidement un deuxième sorcier en son sein. Et je dois dire ce que c'est tant mieux : c'est un grand passionné de Quidditch et je peux parler de ça avec lui pendant des heures !_

_« Viens moi en aide, Lin ! a-t-il ri en me faisant signe d'approcher : Jonathan ose faire la comparaison entre le rugby et Andrew, ce traître, est d'accord avec lui depuis qu'il a vu un match avec des tous-noirs ou je-ne-sais-quoi. »_

_J'ai ri et me suis approchée. Jonathan et Théo sont toujours d'accord pour tout et peuvent parler des heures de médecine moldue ou sorcière (Théophile est Guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste) mais il y a un sujet qui les sépare toujours : Quidditch ou rugby ? Pour ma part, préférer un autre sport au Quidditch me paraît être la pire hérésie, mais comme on dit : tout le monde ne peut pas avoir bon goût._

_« Tonton Andy n'y connaît rien en Quidditch, ai-je répliqué avec hauteur : C'est pour ça qu'il préfère le rugby. »_

_Pendant que les autres se saluent tous mutuellement (depuis le temps que je connais Jenny et que Weasley est ami avec Miah, ils connaissent toute la famille comme s'il s'agissait de la leur), je me suis esquivée jusqu'aux cuisines pour aller attraper quelque chose à grignoter. Irrémédiablement attirée par l'odeur délicieuse qui filtrait à travers la porte, je suis entrée dans la pièce, ai repéré une assiette de petits fours qui traînait sur la table, ai tendu le bras et…_

_« Aie ! »_

_Ma mère venait littéralement de me frapper la main avec une louche. J'ai vu Emily qui battait des mains en riant du haut de ses sept ans que les grignoteurs étaient toujours punis. Alors j'ai pris mon air le plus méchant, et je l'ai menacée de la transformer en crapaud avec ma baguette…_

_« Oh ! C'est vrai ! Tu sais vraiment faire ça ? Dis, Maman, elle peut ? » a-t-elle aussitôt réagi, en sautillant dans tous les sens._

_J'ai soudainement eu envie de me frapper la tête contre la table ou tout autre surface plane. Cette gamine n'est définitivement pas normale, c'est effrayant quand même… Même sa mère semble consternée, je vois d'ici qu'elle secoue la tête._

_« Dis, c'est vrai que tu as eu des buses ? m'a-t-elle demandé en levant ses grands yeux gris vers moi.  
- Oui, j'en ai eu sept, Mini Pouce.  
- Wahh ! s'est-elle exclamée, apparemment impressionnée avant d'ajouter : Et elles mangent vraiment des souris 'vivantes' ? »_

_Alors là, pour le coup, je me demande bien de quoi elle peut parler, la Mini Pouce…_

_« Sous le coup de l'émotion, ta mère n'a pas réussi à m'expliquer ce que c'était, a ri Sarah en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille avec tendresse.  
- Théophile m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un diplôme qu'on passait en 5e année, c'est ça ? est intervenue Annabel tandis qu'elle coupait les carottes avec application.  
- Oui, c'est ça. Ca veut dire Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. On est interrogé sur tout ce qu'on a vu en cinq ans dans toutes les matières. Ca permet de choisir notre futur métier.  
- Oh, je vois. Et tu as eu quelles BUSES ?  
- Hum… O en Potions…  
- Juste O ? Moi, j'ai que des A à mon école d'abord ! » s'est exclamée Emily avec un petit rire moqueur._

_Elle venait d'avoir la même réaction que Tante Sarah et Tante Annabel. Et leurs mines désolées étaient assez comiques à voir en fait._

_« Mais non, O, c'est pour Optimum, n'est-ce pas Lin ? a aussitôt expliqué ma mère avec fierté.  
- Optimal, Maman. Optimal.  
- Peu importe, c'est pareil !  
- Aussi O en Etude des Moldus… »_

_Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai pris cette matière uniquement pour prouver à mes parents que je ne faisais pas que glander à Poudlard et être sûre d'avoir au moins une BUSE. _

_« … et j'ai eu E – pour Efforts Exceptionnels, la deuxième meilleure note – en Sortilèges, Soins des créatures magiques et Métamorphose. Puis, A – de Acceptable, plus ou moins la moyenne donc – en Astronomie et Botanique.  
- Et tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ?  
- Je veux travailler dans le Quidditch.  
- Mais tu sais que c'est extrêmement aléatoire les carrières sportives ! Ca sera sûrement très dur et les professionnels, ce n'est pas la même chose que dans ton école, tu sais ! » s'est aussitôt exclamée Sarah._

_Sarah est gentille. Si si ! Je vous le jure ! Mais elle a tout le temps les pieds sur terre (dans tous les sens du terme puisqu'elle a le vertige et qu'elle n'a jamais appris à nager) et elle fait partie de ces tantes bourrées de bonnes intentions (du moins, ai-je réussi à m'en persuader) qui ont le chic pour toujours tout désenchanter. Annabel, elle, est plus rêveuse… c'est la sœur de Maman, ça se voit : c'est son double en moins déjanté et plus bohème. D'ailleurs, petite, elle voulait devenir romancière et écrire des histoires pour enfants. Paradoxe amusant, elle écrit actuellement un livre ludique sur les moldus à l'usage des sorciers. Mais quelque part, ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire : le monde des sorciers lui plaît tellement qu'elle dévore tous les livres qu'elle peut (à défaut de pouvoir passer à la pratique)._

_J'allais répliquer que depuis le temps que j'ai décidé de jouer pro, on m'avait servi assez de fois ce discours pour que je le connaisse par cœur (même Rogue me l'a sorti du placard lors de l'entretien d'orientation, les bonnes intentions de ma tante en moins) lorsque quelqu'un a sonné à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu la voix de Grand Père Basil (le père de ma mère) dans le couloir. J'ai chipé quelques toasts subrepticement alors que Maman levait les yeux au plafond (Grand Père venait de faire remarquer à Miah qu'il ne mangeait pas assez) et je suis allée porter secours à mon frère._

_Mes grands parents sont très bien… mais extrêmement envahissants. Ce sont des anciens de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale (apparemment un évènement très important chez les moldus, mais je n'y connais pas grand chose sinon les pays concernés… déjà que j'ai eu Troll en Histoire de la Magie, on va pas me demander en plus de connaître l'Histoire Moldue !). A chaque fois qu'il parle d'aller « casser la gueule à quelqu'un » (des jeunes voyous de Dublin qui ne font que traîner dans les rues pour dépouiller les braves gens selon lui) et se gonfle comme un coq, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire (un peu moqueuse d'ailleurs), lui de me répliquer qu'il a « fait la guerre alors ce sont pas des jeunes délinquants qui vont lui faire peur : il sait où il faut frapper… dans le cœur ! » et moi de lui raconter l'histoire d'Harry Potter qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui à un an et des poussières (et là, je peux vous assurer qu'il fait moins le fier avec ses histoires de Nazos-ou-je-ne-sais-quoi)._

_« Joyeux anniversaire ! Venez ici tous les deux… cette année, on vous offre de l'argent. Comme ça, vous pourrez aller acheter ce que vous voulez dans votre chemin diagonal. » nous a-t-il aussitôt asséné._

_Pourquoi est-il toujours obligé de nous expliquer des trucs pareils chaque année ? Et pourquoi tout le monde semble croire que parce qu'on est sorciers, on ne jure que par la Magie ? Jonathan et Sarah nous offrent chaque année quelque de chose de moldu et nous n'en faisons pas toute une histoire ! D'ailleurs, pour nos quinze ans, nous avons reçu un jeu de société très marrant qui parlait de culture générale (moldue bien sûr), le Trivial Poursuit. On y a joué toute la soirée avec Jenny et Weasley (je lui avais pourtant bien signifié, un peu méchamment certes, que les cours d'Etude des Moldus ne seraient pas suffisants) et je dois avouer que remplir chacun notre camembert fut plus que laborieux (avoir un parent moldu ne m'a pas aidée à savoir qui pouvait bien être Spout-chose ou « Rémi sans famille »)._

_Nous avons quand même acquiescé sagement, et nous sommes allés saluer Lisbeth, notre grand-mère qui a aussitôt été envahir la cuisine, non sans nous faire remarquer qu'un ragoût, aussi bon qu'il soit, n'est pas digne d'un repas de famille (mais on l'adore ce ragoût, nous !). J'allais d'ailleurs lui courir après pour l'empêcher de nuire à la créativité culinaire de ma mère lorsque des exclamations du salon m'ont attirée, annonçant l'arrivée par cheminée des parents de mon père cette fois._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_J'ai ouvert le paquet… A ce moment là, mon cœur a dû trébucher et dégringoler tout un escalier parce que j'ai sérieusement ressenti un manque d'oxygène dans mon cerveau : ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi ma robe tout simple n'avait plus de manche, pourquoi le col carré avait disparu et toute une autre série de pourquoi._

_J'ai aussitôt fermé les yeux, pensant à une mauvaise blague, à une sorte de cauchemar/hallucination/mirage/transe/délire/égarement/aliénation. Non, même pas… la robe était toujours là. Et elle était toujours aussi courte, aussi sans manches, aussi décolletée, aussi liserée… aussi différente de celle que j'avais acheté. C'était forcément…_

_« JENNY BLACKWOOD !! »_

_Non mais… Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Franchement, je ne la savais pas aussi perverse. Pff ! Et après, on viendra me reparler de la noblesse de Gryffondor. Celle-là, elle va entendre parler de moi ! Pourtant j'aurai dû m'en méfier ! L'année dernière, elle avait voulu me maquiller (j'avais réussi à la limiter à une touche de khôl) et les années précédentes, n'en parlons même pas. Chaque année (et je dis bien 'chaque' !), elle a une nouvelle lubie et je m'étais étonnée qu'elle ne m'ait pas proposé un relookage chez Sorcière Hebdo ou une autre bêtise de ce genre. Mais les jours passant, j'ai fini par oublier et par ne plus m'en soucier… Quelle erreur !_

_« BLACKWOOD ! POINTE TON MUSEAU ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'ETRIPE ! » ai-je hurlé du haut des escaliers qui menait au grenier (qu'on avait aménagé en chambre douillette quand j'avais décidé que je voulais une chambre séparée de celle de Miah)._

J'allais la tuer. Non, mieux : j'allais la torturer. Lui couper une à une les phalanges, les lui faire manger crus avec du lait (je hais le lait), faire pareil avec les os du pied, lui arracher la peau/les yeux/la langue, lui bousiller les intestins avec de la javel, et lorsqu'elle sera étendue dans une mare de sang, qu'elle me suppliera de l'achever, je la laisserai agoniser tranquillement en sirotant tranquillement un cocktail avec sa rondelle de citron et son ombrelle rouge.

_« Quoi ? a-t-elle demandé en me souriant avec innocence lorsqu'elle est arrivée une longue minute plus tard.  
- Cette robe ne te dit pas quelque chose ?  
- Pourquoi elle te parle ? » m'a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire amusé._

_Zeeen ! Pense à autre chose ! Pense à n'importe quoi… ne la tue pas tout de suite, ça n'arrangerait rien et en plus, tu n'aurais pas le plaisir de la torturer après. Récite quelque chose… __Le Quidditch à travers les âges__ par exemple ! 'Nous devons notre connaissance de l'origine des règles du Quidditch aux écrits de Gertie Keddle, une sorcière qui vivait au onzième siècle, en bordure des Marais de Queerditch. Fort heureusement pour nous, Gertie Keddle tenait un journal aujourd'hui conservé au musée du Quidditch de Londres…'_

_« Tu as demandé à Madame Guipure de changer ma robe ! ai-je hurlé, mon calme boiteux désormais réduit à néant._  
_- Oui, mais elle est tellement mieux ! Regarde, c'est quand même mieux avec des bretelles larges – et sois heureuse que je n'aie pas demandé un bustier – et une taille plus prononcée ! Et ça descend sous les genoux tout de même !  
- Tu as piétiné toutes mes limites en prenant quand même bien garde à ne pas en démolir une ou deux, ça me fait une belle jambe. Arrange ça tout-de-suite.  
- Non.  
- Alors je ne la porterai pas. D'ailleurs, je suis très bien dans le tee-shirt de Miah… »_

… _et dix minutes plus tard, je descendais les escaliers dans cette foutue robe, l'idée de me retrouver déguisée en danseuse de french cancan ne me séduisant pas plus que le premier nid de crotales venu (Jenny est redoutable en Sortilèges, plus particulièrement couturiers et ce genre de menaces n'est vraiment pas à prendre à la légère : je l'ai compris après avoir dû passer une journée entière déguisée en lionne pendant ma 2e année). Je hais ma meilleure amie._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si grognon, ma chérie ? a claironné ma mère en me voyant arriver dans le salon : Tu es très mignonne dans cette robe ! Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, tu sais ! »_

_Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, personne n'a eu l'indélicatesse de faire un commentaire (sinon je crois que je me serai jetée du haut du pont le plus proche). Même Weasley n'a rien dit (mais lui, je le soupçonne de bien se foutre de moi malgré son silence poli)._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, le reste de la famille Weasley est arrivée par cheminée, suivie de près par Papa. L'absence de remarques à propos de mes vêtements avait presque réussi à me faire croire que j'étais habillée normalement (et pas comme une aberration vivante) mais l'exclamation joyeuse et enthousiaste qu'a eue Molly Weasley en voyant ma robe a suffit à me faire replonger dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées du désespoir. Et c'était sans parler des « Tu vois que ça te va bien ! » répétitifs d'une Jenny ravie et victorieuse._

_J'étais prête à assassiner Jenny à mains nues lorsque soudain, une langue de flammes vertes a léché l'âtre de la cheminée et ma tante Karyn est apparue. C'est la sœur aînée de mon père et incontestablement la star de la famille. Kevan et Caoilainn Morane (mes grands parents côté paternel) n'étaient pas d'accord avec le choix professionnel de leur fille aînée (Grand Père était Maître Alchimiste et Grand Mère chroniqueuse pour la Gazette alors ils avaient d'autres ambitions pour leur fille unique), mais elle les a mis devant le fait accompli lorsque un recruteur des Kenmare Kestrels est venu la (re)voir après ses ASPICS (qu'elle avait planté royalement si j'en crois mon père) alors ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Et puis, ils ont eu de quoi se consoler avec Papa, qui était un Poufsouffle brillant et est devenu Langue-de-Plomb (section Enchantements) au Département des Mystères et l'oncle Drew (un ancien Serdaigle)._

_J'ai joué des coudes pour la rejoindre devant la cheminée. Vêtue d'une robe de sorcière vert émeraude (la couleur de ses yeux) et ses cheveux blonds (presque blancs en fait) coiffés à la garçonne, elle saluait Weasley lorsqu'elle m'a vue. Elle a eu l'air surprise de me voir en robe (c'était la première fois que Jenny parvenait à me faire une crasse pareille, même ma mère n'avait jamais réussi à me faire porter une robe à la moldue) mais n'a fait aucun commentaire. Elle m'a fait un grand sourire que je connaissais par cœur et qui voulait dire « J'ai une surprise ! »._

_« J'ai ramené un invité. » a-t-elle annoncé immédiatement en voyant mon regard pétiller de bonheur anticipé._

_Karyn est une adepte des surprises réussies. L'année dernière, elle a réussi à m'avoir des places en loge officielle pour la finale de la Coupe de la Ligue où jouaient les Ballycastle Bats (mon équipe favorite après les Kestrels… vous remarquerez qu'en bonne native de Killarney, je ne soutiens que des équipes irlandaises, pas comme ce traître de Miah qui soutient l'Ecosse et les Falmouth Falcons) contre les Montrose Magpies._

_Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, la cheminée s'est emballée et plusieurs crises de toux plus tard, j'avais Hamish MacFarlan sous les yeux. Hamish MacFarlan !! Le célèbre directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques ! Cet homme est une légende vivante à lui tout seul ! Et un sacré bon Poursuiveur ! D'ailleurs, même en était irrémédiablement fidèle à l'Irlande, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer… et de maudire mes parents pour ne pas m'avoir conçue plus tôt (à l'époque où il jouait chez les Magpies par exemple !)._

_J'ai dû garder la bouche grande ouverte parce que Miah a posé une main sur ma maxillaire pour y imprimer une légère pression. MacFarlan a eu un sourire compréhensif… ça y est, il me prenait pour une tocquée. Ou une débile. Ou pire : les deux à la fois._

_Il fallait que je dise quelque chose… 'Bonsoir Monsieur MacFarlan' paraissait être un bon début, mais ma langue a refusé d'obtempérer et est restée irrémédiablement statique._

_« Hum… Ehh… »_

_Mouais, c'était pas encore ça…_

_« Bonsoir. Tu dois être Lindsay ? Karyn m'a beaucoup parlé de toi : il paraît que tu as beaucoup de talent. »_

_Réduite au silence, j'ai immédiatement baissé les yeux au sol. Mauvaise idée : ça m'a rappelé la manière dont j'étais fagotée… Hamish MacFarlan venait d'être amical et j'étais en robe. Hamish MacFarlan venait de me faire un compliment et j'étais en robe. Pire : Hamish MacFarlan venait de me voir en robe._

_Je hais Jenny. Je vous l'avais déjà dit ? Non ? Et bien, maintenant c'est fait._

_-- -- -- -- --_

**Une dernière passe pour la route ?**

Voilà !! Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du prologue. J'espère que la visite du tempérament chaotique de Lindsay vous aura plu (j'ai quand même réécrit trois fois ce prologue pour pouvoir le trouver réellement !). Le prochain chapitre devrait apparaître bientôt (j'ai quelques idées) puisque mes cours reprennent mais que ce ne sera pas encore à plein régime. Cependant, je préfère ne pas faire de pronostic (que je ne tiendrais pas… je le sais bien). Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pouvez me huer ou m'applaudir en me laissant une ch'tite review. J'en serais ravie (les battes et les Cognards sont interdis dans l'enceinte de reviewage). A la prochaine pour le chapitre Septembre !


	2. Septembre : Retenues et retenues

**Les p'tits maux de 'Syah :** Je sais que je suis horriblement en retard… Mea Culpa ! Enfin bon, après une bonne petite année et demi à pourrir sur le pc, j'ai eu envie de m'y remettre sérieusement et c'est plus ou moins là que le pc a décidé de planter. Heureusement j'avais un autre pc, mais j'ai dû retaper la fin (que j'ai modifiée au passage). Allez ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclamers :** Tout (c'est-à-dire le Quidditch, le contexte, les Weasley et la plupart des personnages de Gryffondor) appartient à celle qui fusille la réputation de Severus, celle qui a la mort de James, Lily et Sirius sur la conscience et celle qui ne fait pas assez apparaître Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois et tous mes autres personnages favoris à mon goût. Oui, c'est la même personne ! Quant au reste (autant dire pas des masses), c'est rien qu'à mwa !

**Résumé :** Entre elle et lui, on pouvait dire que les surprises ne manquaient pas : on aurait pu en écrire toute une tragédie grecque ! Une de celles où le grand méchant - venant droit de Serpentard bien sûr puisque la populace est trop stupide pour se passer de stéréotypes - ne vit que pour pourrir l'existence du grand gentil - Gryffondor, vous vous doutez -. C'est bien simple : si elle avait été Batteuse, elle se serait arrangée pour que ce débile de Weasley se prenne un Cognard à chaque rencontre Serpentard/Gryffondor !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** La veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, les Morane et les O'Brien fêtent les 16 ans de Lindsay et Jeremiah Morane, en compagnie des Weasley au grand complet mais aussi de Jenny Blackwood et… grande surprise ! de Hamish MacFarlan, le célèbre directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques (un des héros de Lindsay).

**Quid ? ****Ditch ! … Euh, Am ! Quidam !  
Parce que j'ai dû vous embrouiller avec la foule de personnages du prologue :**

Lindsay Morane : Serpentarde, entre en 6e année. Fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison (qui gagne la Coupe depuis déjà sept bonnes années) et passionnée par le noble sport. Somnambule. Ah… elle haït littéralement Charlie Weasley (je pense que c'est assez important pour être noté quand même).  
Jeremiah Morane : Frère jumeau de Lindsay et meilleur ami de Charlie Weasley depuis l'enfance. Gryffondor, entre en 6e année. Occupe le poste de Batteur dans sa maison et semble avoir une santé fragile. Entretient une relation privilégiée avec sa sœur (même si ça ne semble pas suffire à Lin qui le voudrait pour elle toute seule).  
Jenny Blackwood : Meilleure amie de Lindsay. Gryffondor (décidemment, elle est cernée Lin !), entre également en 6e année. Père moldu, chrétien extrêmement croyant (et ma foi, assez intolérant) qui ne veut plus entendre parler d'elle et mère sorcière qui noie son chagrin dans les bras des hommes.  
Cathlyn Emington : Amie de Lindsay. Serpentarde et entre en 6e année (comme les trois quarts des personnages importants de l'histoire en fait…). Poursuiveuse aussi. Sort avec l'ancien Capitaine de l'équipe des vert et argent, Michael Reich.  
Karyn Morane : Tante et marraine de Lindsay. Poursuiveuse vedette des Kenmare Kestrels. Est sans aucun doute le modèle de Lindsay qui l'admire autant qu'elle peut.  
Et en bref, la famille de Lin avec Mr Morane, son père (Langue-de-Plomb au Ministère) ; Mrs Morane, sa mère (une moldue qui adore les farfadets et l'ésotérisme) ; Théophile Lancray, son parrain (Guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste) et sa femme Annabel (la sœur de Mrs Morane) ; Andrew Morane, le frère cadet de Mr Morane (Briseur de maléfices pour Gringotts) ; Jonathan O'Brien, le frère de Mrs Morane (Pédiatre) et sa femme Sarah (qui adore ramener Lin sur Terre) ; Kevan (Maître Alchimiste) et Caoilainn (chroniqueuse à la Gazette) Morane, les grands parents paternels ; Basil et Lisbeth O'Brien, les grands parents maternels. Sans oublier la petite Emily, fille de Jonathan et Sarah, qui n'a pas peur d'être transformée en crapaud.

**Chapitre 1er : Septembre. Retenues et retenues…  
Ou le début des Problèmes (oui, avec un grand P).**

_Vendredi 1er Septembre 1989_

_« Lin, tu peux aller réveiller Jenny, s'il te plaît ? » m'a demandé ma mère alors que je buvais mon thé à la menthe du matin, assise confortablement devant une assiette de pancakes dégoulinants de sirop d'érable._

_Elle n'a obtenu pour réponse qu'une sorte de grognement gargouillant (le côté gargouillant étant dû au fait que j'avais le nez plongé dans ma tasse). De toute manière, elle n'a qu'à se réveiller toute seule, la Blackwood. Oui, je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle m'ait piégée avec cette satanée robe (que je m'empresserai de brûler dès que je serai à Poudlard, dussé-je endurer le courroux de Rusard). Peut-être que la pilule serait mieux passée si elle n'avait pas choisi le jour où Hamish MacFarlan était invité à la maison pour m'imposer une de ses conneries débiles ! Dire qu'il m'avait proposé de faire quelques passes avec lui avant de dîner mais qu'il s'est rétracté à cause de cette horreur vestimentaire ! Franchement, Blackwood, je la retiens !_

_Bouder n'était peut-être pas l'attitude la plus mature qu'il soit, mais ça défoule !_

_« Tu lui en veux encore ? a insisté ma mère avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : Tu étais si jolie dans cette robe pourtant ! »_

_Je crois que je vais finir par disjoncter. Remarquez, ça ne serait pas plus mal… ça m'éviterait d'avoir à entendre les commentaires des autres qui affirment, mordicus, que rater une séance de passes avec un des meilleurs Poursuiveurs qu'ait jamais porté la Grande Bretagne n'est pas grave. __**Pas grave !**__ Ca se voit tout de suite que j'ai __**tous les jours**__ l'occasion de faire ça ! Vous voyez, une semaine plus tôt, je l'ai appelé par cheminée et j'ai lancé avec un grand sourire : « Hey, Ham' ! Ca te tente quelques passes ? ». Alors forcément… rater ça ce soir, ce n'est __**si**__ grave._

_« Allez, Minou ! Hamish MacFarlan et Karyn sont ensemble ! Tu auras l'occasion de le revoir pour les fêtes de Noël… a tenté Miah avec un sourire réconfortant, en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer tout contre lui.  
- Mmouais… » ai-je répondu en tentant difficilement de garder intacte toute ma rancœur et ma colère, en vain._

_Ca, c'est injuste… Miah me ferait faire n'importe quoi. C'est de la triche qu'il soit du côté de Jenny plutôt que du mien d'abord. Je suis sa jumelle ou pas ?_

_J'allais me mettre à ronronner (comme à chaque fois qu'il m'appelle Minou) lorsque soudain un bruit de vase brisé s'est fait entendre dans le salon. Nous nous sommes penchés tous les deux pour voir Jenny, les cheveux en bataille et sa chemise de nuit de travers (à croire qu'elle se bat pendant son sommeil), se masser le genou tout en grimaçant. Habitués à ce spectacle, nous nous sommes donc replongés dans nos assiettes… ou plutôt Miah a replongé dans mes pancakes. D'un geste rapide et sec, j'ai tapé sa main alors qu'il se saisissait de ma fourchette._

_« Aie !  
__- Pas touche à mes pancakes. Toi aussi, t'en as alors pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de squatter mon assiette ? ai-je demandé (les pancakes, c'est sacré chez nous… c'est comme les brosses à dent, ça se partage pas).  
- Tu veux qu'on reparle de la fille qui squatte mon lit, même à Poudlard ? » a-t-il lancé, un sourire malicieux._

_On dira ce qu'on voudra, les Gryffondors sont encore plus fourbes que les Serpentards. Peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'entendre une énième fois ma mère répéter qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'occuper le lit de mon frère alors que c'était moi qui avais exigé une chambre séparée, j'ai poussé l'assiette vers lui. Il a déposé un baiser sur mon front avec tendresse, a souri comme lui seul sait le faire et… il m'a redonné mon assiette en soupirant :_

_« Ce n'est pas marrant quand tu ne protestes pas. »_

_Mouais… je m'en doutais : la bouffe dans mon assiette n'avait meilleur goût que la sienne qu'à la condition que je fasse tout pour la conserver. Ravie de ma petite victoire, j'ai enfourné un morceau de pancake imbibé de sirop dans ma bouche avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard peuvent cuisiner aussi bien qu'ils le veulent, jamais ils n'égaleront le ragoût et les pancakes de ma mère. D'ailleurs, quand j'y suis, j'évite toujours de toucher à ces plats… j'ai toujours l'appétit coupé en réalisant que ce n'a pas le même goût qu'à la maison. En revanche, dire que l'on mange mal à Poudlard serait le mensonge le plus éhonté jamais proféré sur Terre : c'est juste que je préfère de loin manger certains plats à la maison._

_Toujours appuyée contre l'épaule de Miah, j'allais avaler une longue gorgée de thé encore fumant lorsque Jenny est entrée dans la cuisine comme une fleur._

_« Bien dormi, ma chérie ? » a demandé ma mère avec un sourire maternel._

_Elle a acquiescé et s'est installée avec nous à table. Elle m'a lancé un regard un peu inquiet… Mouais, ça me faisait une belle jambe qu'elle culpabilise seulement maintenant. Maintenant, au mieux, j'allais devoir attendre les fêtes de fin d'année pour pouvoir revoir Hamish MacFarlan ! Elle a semblé s'en rendre compte et m'a souri timidement, comme pour s'excuser. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, l'air de dire « Je ne te tuerai pas maintenant, mais tu me revaudras ça d'une manière ou d'une autre ». Elle n'a répondu que par un signe de tête._

_« Hum, c'est pas tout, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut être à l'heure à King's Cross ! » ai-je claironné, toute mauvaise humeur envolée._

_Je n'ai aucune volonté… parfois ça me désole de voir ça. Je vous jure… Dès qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de ma famille, que ce soit mon père, ma mère, Miah ou Jenny, je suis incapable de leur en vouloir durablement. Ca fait carrément peur quand j'y pense. Je veux dire : c'était quand même Hamish MacFarlan !_

_En traînant des pieds, je suis remontée dans ma chambre pour y prendre des vêtements propres et une pince. Je hais la rentrée à Poudlard parce que chaque année, c'est le lendemain du dîner d'anniversaire, on s'est couché tard et on doit se lever super tôt (vous vous doutez bien que les sacs ne sont jamais préparés à l'avance malgré tous les serments qu'on peut prononcer à chaque rentrée…)._

_Vêtements propres sur le bras, je suis entrée dans la salle de bains en grelottant lorsque mes pieds ont touché le carrelage froid. Brr… Je déteste le carrelage. Maman dit que c'est plus pratique que du teck dans une salle de bains, mais je suis sûre que Papa pourrait lancer un Sort d'Imperméabilité. Moi, ça m'arrangerait parce que ce truc est aussi froid que la glace !_

_-- -- -- -- --_

_« Oui, Papa ! Je sais que la 6e année est importante pour mon avenir professionnel, je serai sérieuse ! » ai-je promis avec ferveur lorsque mon père s'apprêtait à me faire son sermon mensuel._

_Depuis le temps que j'y ai droit, j'ai fini par rôder assez mon discours pour qu'il paraisse plus ou moins crédible (bon, c'est sûr que c'est plus facile par hiboux interposés que face à face, mais je me débrouille pas trop mal côté mensonges). Pourtant cette année, j'étais sincère : il me restait encore deux ans (soit à peine six matchs) pour être remarquée par un recruteur. L'idéal serait que plusieurs me proposent une place, mais faut pas rêver… les places sont chères, même dans les équipes de réserve._

_D'accord, ce n'est pas exactement l'avenir professionnel dont me parle mon père, mais ça reste un avenir professionnel et je m'y prépare très sérieusement avec les copines. D'ailleurs, on a décidé de ne prendre chacune que trois matières pour avoir le temps de s'entraîner plus souvent. En y repensant, je me demande bien lesquelles je vais prendre… Remarquez avec mes notes, j'ai pas beaucoup le choix en fait. Potions, ça c'est sûr : j'adore cette matière. P'tre Soins, c'est assez sympa comme cours. Et… hum, probablement Métamorphose. C'est toujours utile et je ne m'ennuie jamais dans le cours de McGo. En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'on voyait la Métamorphose humaine en classe d'ASPIC. Ouais, ça devrait bien se goupiller comme ça. Et de toute manière, à part les Sortilèges (matière honnie et détestée), je crois que ce sont les seules matières que je suis autorisée à suivre en classes d'ASPIC alors…_

_« Tu as choisi tes matières d'ASPIC ? » qu'il a insisté._

_Alors toute fière (et plutôt contente d'avoir mis tellement peu de temps à me décider), j'ai énoncé gaiement les matières. Et là, ça n'a pas raté : il a commencé à essayer de me vendre toutes les matières que je n'avais pas prise. Même l'Arithmancie alors que je n'ai jamais mis un pied dans le cours de Vector ! Heureusement, il s'est abstenu de me proposer la Divination en classe d'ASPIC sinon je me serai jetée sous les roues du premier train qui partait._

_« Papa ! C'est bon, arrête ! » ai-je protesté quand il a commencé à me vanter les vertus de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal alors qu'en cinq ans, la seule chose que j'avais appris, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de contrer un sortilège de Conjonctivite avec un Silencio sous peine d'atterrir à l'infirmerie aphone et avec des yeux énormes (ne pas pouvoir répliquer à une attaque, c'est très humiliant et rester dans cet état toute une semaine l'est encore plus)._

_« Je sais que tu aimerais que je prenne autant de matières que Miah, mais je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui pour les études et je préfère me concentrer exclusivement sur trois matières plutôt que de m'éparpiller. » ai-je ajouté doctement._

_Miah a glissé un regard vers moi. Je le connaissais bien ce regard-là. Ca voulait dire : Mais oui, tout le monde te croit quand tu débites des noises pareilles. Mais je l'ai ignoré alors que mon père haussait les sourcils, inquisiteur._

_« Bon, d'accord… Je veux aussi avoir du temps pour jouer au Quidditch, ai-je avoué.  
- Lin, il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie…  
- Mais je sais bien ! A la fin de ma carrière, je compte travailler pour le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques ! Ou pour Balai Magazine. Ou même comme Testeuse pour Nimbus ! » ai-je répliqué, enthousiaste._

_Allez savoir pourquoi Miah a éclaté de rire et mon père avait l'air d'avoir envie de s'éclater le crâne contre un mur… Dire que pour une fois, je parlais sérieusement de mon avenir ! J'avais déjà tout programmé : j'allais entrer dans une équipe (en bonne irlandaise : les Ballycastles Bats de préférence) dès ma sortie de Poudlard, intégrer la sélection irlandaise aussitôt que possible et lorsque sonnerait l'heure de la retraite, on m'offrirait un boulot sympathique au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques (l'organisation des Championnats par exemple, ou un truc du genre)… Bref, je m'étais préparé un avenir, j'avais longuement réfléchi à la question._

_Pourquoi lorsque Miah annonce qu'il travaillera au Magenmagot, tout le monde le prend au sérieux ? Ses ambitions ont l'air plus réalisables que les miennes peut-être ?_

_Heureusement le contremaître a mis fin à toute cette comédie en hurlant que le train partirait bientôt. Alors après une dernière embrassade, des conseils de dernière minute écourtée et la promesse qu'on écrirait régulièrement, Miah et moi sommes montés dans l'un des wagons pour rejoindre le compartiment où Jenny nous attendait en compagnie de quelques connaissances._

_Comme chaque année depuis trois ans, nous nous installions à dix ou douze dans un compartiment qui n'était, à la base, prévu que pour six personnes. Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard… Les blasons brodés sur nos uniformes ne comptaient pas plus que notre année d'études : nous étions seulement des adolescents en mal d'enfance qui s'amusaient à refaire le monde, à s'imaginer en tyran ou en superstar, à rire, à se bousculer et à faire des concours de celui qui avalerait le plus de dragées surprises à la suite. _

_Dire que nous étions copains était peut-être un peu faible.  
Nous prendre pour des amis était exagéré._

_A Poudlard, nous étions tous éparpillés aux quatre coins du château et il ne nous arrivait jamais de nous donner tous rendez-vous : chacun sa maison. Mais le temps d'un voyage, c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de Choixpeau pour nous classifier et nous répertorier. Et après un an à devoir supporter d'être dénigrée par les Serpentards plus âgés et les regards suspicieux des Gryffondors quand j'entrais dans leurs quartiers, je peux vous dire que j'ai apprécié que Michaël ait eu l'idée de nous proposer de nous joindre à eux. C'était sympa de pouvoir dire tout simplement qu'on était ambitieux, prêt à tout pour atteindre un objectif sans que les gens pensent immédiatement que vous voulez conquérir le monde._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Coincée entre Kate et Emilian, j'ai tenté de retenir un long bâillement. En vain. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et encore moins dans le train (par chance, les cours ne reprendraient que Lundi). Avec un soupir, j'ai détourné les yeux de la file de première année qui ne semblait pas diminuer d'un pouce. Parmi eux, il y avait Fred et George dont je pouvais déjà prédire qu'ils allaient en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres aux professeurs et aux préfets. Au milieu des nouveaux, ils avaient l'air presque innocents… Je plaignais d'avance le directeur qui les aurait à charge._

_Voyant que je recommençais à piquer du nez, Emilian m'a fichu son coude dans les côtes pour me réveiller et s'est penché vers moi pour murmurer :_

_« Fornost a le regard braqué sur toi. Si tu t'endors, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.  
- La dernière fois qu'elle a voulu me provoquer en Duel, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ma baguette pour la mettre à terre, ai-je répliqué avec un reniflement méprisant, le regard fiché dans celui de Fornost.  
- La dernière fois, tu as aussi écopé d'une semaine entière de retenues avec Rogue. »_

_Pour le coup, j'ai simplement grogné. Fornost est la préfète de Serpentard et pour mon plus grand malheur, elle est aussi dans mon dortoir. Elle n'a rien d'une Sang Pure mais elle se comporte comme si elle en était une. Toute sa famille se comporte comme s'ils étaient les maîtres du monde tout simplement parce qu'ils ont de l'argent. Forcément, quand je lui ai détruit son joli minois, 'Sir' Fornost a fait en sorte que ma punition soit doublée. Je crois que personne en 6e année ne peut la blairer. Et je suis prête à parier que les autres années aussi._

_Le visage d'Emilian s'est fendu en un sourire. Il sait qu'il a raison et le pire, c'est qu'il a toujours raison. C'est un surdoué : y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Mais il est aussi très doué pour faire sentir aux autres qu'il est au dessus de tout et de tous. Et il est d'origine moldue (ce qui n'est pas très recommandé par les temps qui courent). Il n'a donc pas des tonnes d'amis, même dans le reste de Poudlard (la première fois que je l'ai croisé, des Serdaigles l'avaient enfermés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, c'est dire comme il devait les avoir vexés). Ca s'est un peu amélioré lorsqu'il a été pris comme Batteur (il n'a pas beaucoup de force mais c'est le plus doué pour prévoir les mouvements des joueurs adverses) mais pas au point où il devienne le Basilic des Cachots._

_« Fais gaffe. Je sais où tu caches ta batte.  
- Tu sais ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que tu as essayé de me frapper avec ma batte ? »_

_Pour sûr que je m'en rappelle : je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec le crâne fendu. Sa batte s'acharne sur toute personne qui essayerait de blesser Emilian. D'après lui, c'était l'unique moyen pour empêcher les autres Serpentards de s'en prendre à lui physiquement pendant qu'il a le dos tourné._

_« Ferme-la et mange. T'es plus maigre qu'un Botruc. » ai-je grogné alors que les plats apparaissaient subitement dans les plats._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Confortablement assise sur les cuisses d'Emilian, je me suis penchée en avant pour attraper ma Bierraubeurre avant de boire au goulot. De l'autre côté de la table, Meaghan et Thomas faisaient les fous avec la batte de July, mimant un sport moldu apparemment très célèbre aux USA, pendant que notre très aimée Capitaine essayait de récupérer son bien._

_Au départ c'était une vieille salle, un peu poussiéreuse, qu'Illiam, le prédécesseur de Michael, avait découverte pendant sa troisième année et d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, la Résistance (c'était le nom ridiculement pompeux qu'ils s'étaient donné à l'époque où Vous-Savez-Qui était encore actif) a commencé à y amener des fauteuils (discrètement piqués dans notre salle commune grâce à un Sort de Réduction) et autres bidules en tout genre pour finir par en faire son quartier général. Rien de bien sérieux, beaucoup d'alcool (diligemment fourni par les elfes de maison) et encore plus de délires. Un grand bazar organisé en quelque sorte. Et ça n'a pas changé en fait._

_« Rend-moi ma batte, Fox !  
- Je veux un baiser alors. », a répliqué notre Attrapeur._

_Thomas est probablement le gars le plus inconscient que je connaisse. Il aurait parfaitement eu sa place à Gryffondor s'il avait été moins individualiste. Et avec ça, il est dragueur… Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le beau dès qu'il croise une paire de seins ou de jolies jambes (ce qui est une raison de plus d'apprécier mon physique de limande) et le pire, c'est qu'il est craquant le bougre. De nous tous, c'est lui qui le plus de succès auprès des autres maisons. Si on ne prend en compte que la population féminine bien sûr…_

_« Tu rêves, Fox ! »_

_Et July de lui fiche un coup de poing dans l'épaule._

_J'ai éclaté de rire, bientôt suivie par tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Karyn m'a dit une fois que les joueurs de Quidditch étaient une catégorie à part et elle n'avait pas tord : nous sommes timbrés, addictés au noble sport et ce soir, à voir le nombre de bouteilles qui s'étaient déjà entassés sur la table – bancale, soit dit au passage, probablement qu'on allait aussi finir imbibés d'alcool. _

_Non, plus sérieusement, ces Serpentards là sont différents des autres Serpentards. Chez nous, il y a quatre sortes de personnes : les basilics qui se pavanent et humilient les autres, sûrs de leur bon droit ; les vipères qui ramassent les restes et sortent leurs plus belles écailles pour faire comme si ; les couleuvres qui s'écrasent et ne marquent jamais les esprits. Et nous ou les aberrations de Serpentard (j'adoreeee les entendre dire ça : ça me met invariablement de bon poil). Qui vivent leur vie, font leur chemin et l'affichent. Pas de chance pour les basilics, depuis quelques années, les erreurs ont eu tendance à se multiplier dans l'équipe grâce à Michael. Et comme ils adorent gagner (oui parce que quand l'équipe perd, ils disent que c'est nous mais quand l'équipe gagne, ils disent que c'est Serpentard), ils sont bien obligés de nous laisser relativement tranquilles._

_Emilian m'a fichu un coup de coude (être plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, est une mauvaise idée en présence de Meaghan : c'est une grande curieuse… pas pour rien que son deuxième prénom est Pandore). J'ai aussitôt relevé la tête pour admirer notre Batteuse la plus violente en train de poursuivre Tommy à travers toute la pièce en hurlant, baguette en main._

_« Vous êtes totalement frappés ! riait Kate à s'en fendre une côte ou deux de son fauteuil rapiécé, avant de se lever les joues rouges : Maintenant, les cadeaux. »_

_Après avoir effectué un placage retentissant sur Thomas (nous nous sommes d'ailleurs tous arrêtés de respirer de peur d'être pris par un professeur), July est restée assise sur le dos de l'attrapeur avec un sourire victorieux._

_« Voilàààà ! Accio cadeau ! »_

_Trois secondes plus tard, j'avais manqué de me faire décrocher la tête par un paquet. J'ai lancé un regard noir style "ça, c'est traître même pour toi" à JJ qui s'est contentée de sourire candidement, son regard bleu témoignant pour elle de sa culpabilité. Un long soupir s'est échappé d'entre mes lèvres alors que les yeux curieux de Meg essayaient déjà de transpercer le paquet._

_« Allez, ouvre-le !! » m'a-t-elle pressée, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de fous rires._

_Si elle ne devient pas joueuse pro, je suis sûre que la Gazette l'accueillera à bras ouverts. J'allais d'ailleurs le faire remarquer lorsqu'un miaulement a rebondi contre les murs de pierre nue. Désagréablement satisfait. Et il ne nous a pas fallu plus de cinq secondes pour décider tacitement que Miss Teigne allait subir un enfer cette année… Encore. _

_# # #_

_Samedi 02 Septembre 1989_

_« Bougez-vous un peu ! On a la finale dans deux jours ! Envoie par ici, Lin ! » m'a hurlé JJ avec un sourire satisfait._

_Obéissant avec plaisir aux directives de mon Capitaine, j'ai levé la batte et d'un coup de hanche, j'ai envoyé mon balai à la poursuite de notre Cognard de substitution qui tombait en chute libre. Arrivée plus bas que lui, j'ai lancé mon bras en avant et lorsque la balle s'est mise à miauler piteusement sous la force de l'impact, je me suis mise à rire comme une démente sous le Soleil._

_« Liiiiiiiiiiin !! »_

_Le cri m'a soudain ramenée sur Terre… au figuré, et il n'allait d'ailleurs pas tardé à le faire au propre puisque j'ai réalisé que mon balai piquait tout droit vers le sol. Tirant sur le manche avec toute la force de mes bras, j'ai poussé un grognement._

_« Oh ! Réveille-toi ! »_

_En sueur, paniquée, je me suis aussitôt redressée en jetant des regards frénétiques autour de moi. Le lit… j'étais dans mon lit. Juste dans mon lit. Pas en train de me payer un aller direct pour l'infirmerie. Pffiou. Mon souffle s'est calmé et j'ai réalisé que Kate me regardait avec un sourire entendu._

_« T'as encore rêvé que Weasley t'embrassait ? » m'a-t-elle demandé, jubilant._

_A l'évocation de ce rêve que j'avais, dans un instant d'égarement, eu le malheur de raconter à Kate, mon visage s'est tordu en une grimace dégoûtée. Dans le genre souvenirs dégrisant, ce cauchemar là arrivait en tête de liste. Mais ça n'a pas duré. J'avais rêvé d'une chose bien pire. Vraiment beaucoup plus pire._

_« Même pas : j'ai cru que j'allais rater la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch et qu'en plus, j'avais même pas réussi à réduire Miss Teigne en pâtée pour dragons, ai-je soupiré, soulagée.  
- T'es pas croyable ! s'est mise à rire Meg qui était en train d'enfiler une robe sorcière  
- Oh, tu peux parler ! Qui a été déprimée toute une semaine parce que ses parents avaient eu la bonne idée de partir au Japon et qui s'est sentie obligée de m'envoyer un hibou toutes les deux heures ? » ai-je ronchonné pour la forme._

_Difficile de rester grognon bien longtemps avec Meg et Kate dès qu'il s'agissait du Noble Sport. Elles avaient la même façon de voir les choses : en grand. Meaghan voulait suivre les traces de sa mère et Kate n'espérait rien de moins que de devenir arbitre international (par chance pour elle, sa mère n'avait pas oublié de cocher l'option : ne pas agresser les gens verbalement, physiquement ou magiquement à la moindre contrariété). Autant dire que ça a littéralement été le coup de foudre entre nous lorsque Meaghan et moi avons vu Kate afficher un poster des Holyheads sur son armoire. Les heures qui ont suivi n'ont été qu'argumentations et analyses en tout genre pour déterminer qui des Harpies, des Prides ou des Kestrels étaient les meilleurs. Débat qui n'a toujours pas de conclusion en fait (et n'en a pas besoin puisqu'il est __**évident**__ que les équipes irlandaises sont les meilleures)._

_« Tu te rends compte que ces barbares brûlent les balais à la fin des matchs ! » s'est exclamée Meg, un air offusqué peint sur le visage._

_Cette histoire a littéralement traumatisé Meg : en deux ans, elle n'a toujours pas réussi à s'en remettre la pauvre (et il y a de quoi ! faut vraiment être dérangé pour brûler des balais !). Kate a hoché la tête avec commisération pendant que je profitais de leur inattention pour repiquer du nez dans mes oreillers._

_« Je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir des raisons… Hein ? T'en penses quoi, Lin ? … Lin ? Ah, c'est pas vrai ! Allez, lève-toi, espèce de Puffskein ! » ai-je entendu avant d'être traînée hors de mon lit par mes deux futures ex-amies._

_# # #_

_Lundi 04 Septembre 1989_

_« J'adore déjà la sixième année ! ai-je dit, le regard tourné vers Rogue qui commençait la distribution des emplois du temps avec une mine aussi amicale que d'ordinaire : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Emilian ?_

_- J'essaie de voir quelles matières prendre : Sortilèges ok, Méta aussi, Runes… c'est bon…_

_- Je vois même pas pourquoi tu réfléchis. Tout le monde à Poudlard sait que tu as eu toutes tes BUSEs. Et tout le monde sait aussi que ta plus mauvaise note, c'est E. » a soupiré Meg en recouvrant allègrement son croissant de confiture._

_Mais Emilian ne l'écoutait déjà plus, plongé qu'il l'était dans de savants calculs dont nous, pauvres mortels, n'imaginions même pas le but. A ma connaissance, l'été dernier, il voulait devenir Enchanteur (une vocation que je n'approuvais, ni ne comprenais… et que je n'approuve et ne comprends toujours pas). Mais entre temps, ça a dû changer. Depuis que je le fréquente, il a dû passer par toutes les grandes carrières possibles et imaginables : à tous les coups, il doit être en train de voir quelles classes prendre pour pouvoir prévenir un éventuel (et couru d'avance) revirement de bord._

_Ma main est allée d'elle-même jusqu'à la carafe de jus de citrouille alors que je voyais Rogue donner un parchemin à un quatrième année aussi aimable que lui. Merlin, les vacances n'ont pas été en sa faveur : il a l'air de plus en plus expressif au fil du temps (si on considère que l'unique expression de son répertoire, c'est cet espèce de plissement de nez agacé et méprisant). Et il est encore plus charmant quand il vous parle…_

_« Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris de voir que vous aviez obtenu des BUSEs quelque part, a-t-il lâché avec un reniflement moqueur (sous-entendu que l'Etude des Moldus n'est pas une vraie matière, quel furoncle ce prof)._

_- N'est-ce pas ? ai-je souris, plus crispée que je ne l'aurais voulu, avant d'annoncer faussement guillerette : Bon, alors je vais prendre… Métamorphose, Soins. Et Potions bien sûr : je ne peux pas vivre sans Potions._

_- Et sans prendre de retenues d'ailleurs. Le concierge m'a fait savoir qu'il vous attendait tous ce soir pour nettoyer la Salle des Trophées. Tous les autres soirs de la semaine également. »_

_J'ai grimacé. Pas que ça me dérange particulièrement de nettoyer notre Coupe mais en fait, je déteste faire le ménage. Enfin, à sept sur la même pièce, ça devrait aller. Enfin, je crois. Sauf si Rusard décide de nous éparpiller aux quatre coins du château pour qu'on fasse son boulot._

_# # #_

_Mercredi 06 Septembre 1989_

_J'aurai dû m'y attendre. M'y attendre et m'y préparer. Rogue ne m'avait pas fait de crasse depuis trop longtemps pour me laisser tranquille. Je n'espérais pas passer un premier cours idyllique mais jusque là, j'avais toujours cru que jamais je pourrais détester un cours plus que celui de Sortilèges. Le premier cours de Potions vient de me prouver le contraire. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant (forcément, quand on peut dormir toute la matinée, tout va bien)._

_Un peu après midi, je me suis rendue vers le deuxième cachot – où Rogue nous faisait cours depuis que Fred et Georges avaient fait exploser une Bombabouse dans leur chaudron plein d'Empestine (dès la première semaine, on pouvait dire qu'ils commençaient bien l'année ceux-là) – en compagnie de Miah et de Weasley qui le suivait comme son ombre. A peine rentrés, on s'est installé deux rangs derrière Smith qui s'est mise à glousser en voyant Weasley se diriger vers elle._

_Je me suis toujours posé une question : comment fait-elle pour se supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?_

_Rogue ne s'est pas fait attendre et la légion de remarques acerbes qui l'accompagnaient plus fidèlement qu'un chien – quel chien serait assez fou pour l'accepter comme maître entre nous ? – aussi._

_« Morane, allez-vous installer avec Smith. » a-t-il fini par lancer après nous avoir expliqué à quel point nous étions stupides, mais que puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de nous jeter dans l'huile bouillante, il allait tout de même tenter de faire rentrer quelque chose dans nos charmantes têtes blondes._

_J'ai dardé un regard noir sur le Gras-du-Cheveu. C'était prémédité. Aucun doute là-dessus. Depuis qu'il s'est pris un grimoire dans la figure (quelle idée aussi de se placer pile entre moi et ma cible, je vous jure…) pendant ma 2e année, il ne peut plus me supporter. Avant, ça n'allait pas fort parce que Miah est à Gryffondor. Par la suite, c'est devenu carrément pire et je le soupçonne même de se retenir. Serpentard n'a pas de Poursuiveur remplaçant, et ça le tuerait probablement de devoir filer sa fichue Coupe à McGo (faut qu'on m'explique pourquoi je n'ai pas songé plus tôt à perdre encore plus de points…)._

_Dire que ma matière préférée est enseignée par un crapaud méchant._

_Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde – et un maximum de lenteur –, j'ai attrapé mon sac et mon nécessaire à potions. J'étais baguette en main (Règle n°5 : toujours désinfecter les objets qui sont entrés en contact avec Weasley, vivre sur la même planète que lui est déjà bien assez risqué) lorsque Rogue m'a lancé un autre regard, l'air de dire que j'étais tellement minable que je ne comprenais même pas les instructions les plus élémentaires. J'ai tourné les yeux vers Miah sans saisir l'allusion… J'aime jouer les ingénues si ça lui tape sur les nerfs. Et ça ne rate jamais, il me file toujours une retenue. Surtout que cette fois, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que ce ver graisseux voulait dire !_

_« Quel mot votre cervelle n'a pas compris, __**Mister**__ Morane ? »_

_J'allais l'étriper à mains nues pour l'insulte lorsque ma propre matière grise s'est mise à me lancer des signaux d'alerte. Mister Morane : donc c'était à Miah de se coltiner la glousseuse. Par simple logique, Weasley se retrouvait donc sans coéquipier._

…

_Et moi aussi._

_Je le hais. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me trimbaler Weasley ? Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'on respire le même air, il faudrait en plus que je supporte les effluves de niaiserie gryffondoresque qu'il dégage ? Je hais Weasley. Je hais Rogue. Je hais les Potions. Et la Vie aussi. Tant qu'à faire._

_« Je crois qu'on va devoir faire équipe, a-t-il cru bon de lancer.  
- La ferme. C'est de ta faute.  
__- Pardon ?  
- Tu existes, c'est suffisant comme faute. »_

_Il n'a pas insisté (et pourtant, je n'attendais qu'une bonne raison de lui planter ma plume dans la main) et je n'ai rien ajouté. J'étais bien trop occupée à tuer Rogue du regard pour ça._

_Ce prof est le pire qui soit. Le fait qu'il se contente de nous filer ses 'recettes' sans aucune indication suffirait à lui seul, mais il faut en plus qu'il s'amuse à traumatiser ses élèves. Je pense sérieusement qu'il a quelque chose à compenser. Son adolescence ressemble probablement à ces mauvaises séries moldus où un garçon laid et boutonneux (dans son cas, c'est plus 'laid, boutonneux et graisseux' mais passons) rejeté par ses petits camarades devient subitement le 'boy' en vue. Sauf que lui, il est resté bloqué sur la première scène (celle où il se fait taper par les deux garçons les plus célèbres de l'école). Je tuerai pour voir ça._

_« Vous pouvez commencer. »_

_Hein ? Quoi ? Commencer quelle potion ?_

_Je me suis tournée à droite, à gauche avant de voir que Weasley avait déjà rapporté les ingrédients. Avec le sourire en plus. On se retrouvait en binôme __**et**__ il souriait. Ce crétin ne devait pas réaliser l'ampleur de ce cauchemar._

_« Ne fais donc pas ta mauvaise tête. On va devoir passer toute l'année ensemble, tu pourrais au moins… »_

_Lentement, j'ai posé les yeux sur la main qui avait cru bon d'attraper mon avant-bras, avant de revenir à ce roux décérébré. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déclencher une sorte d'allergie épidermique._

_« Si ta main te dérange tellement, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque pour que je te l'arrache. » ai-je rétorqué sèchement._

_Il s'est contenté de hausser une épaule – et de continuer à sourire… ça m'énerveeeee ! – et m'a tendu le bol de feuilles de laurier sans un mot._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_Cet incapable a préféré ne pas suivre les instructions et verser deux gouttes d'essence de Mandragore de plus. Soi disant qu'il s'agissait d'un produit stabilisant et que ça équilibrerait l'action instable des ailes des pixies. Je ne sais pas dans quel torchon exactement il a pu lire des conneries pareilles mais résultat, le chaudron a explosé et on a fini tous les deux à l'infirmerie avec un T assuré. Le __**rêve**__ !_

_Mes yeux voient tout flou et mon crâne semble héberger une fête clandestine. Par chance, je suis encore entière et mes bras sont toujours accrochés à mon corps : toutes les conditions sont donc réunies pour que j'étrangle Weasley efficacement._

_« Miss Morane, vous êtes réveillée ? Tenez, prenez ça. »_

_Pomfresh m'a presque enfoncé le verre dans la gorge pour que j'avale sa mixture qui, rien qu'à l'odeur, semblait douteuse. Mais bon gré, mal gré, j'ai entr'ouvert les lèvres et j'ai aspiré le liquide vert avec prudence. Mmm, charmant. Un jus de chaussettes n'aurait pas su être pire, ce truc m'a littéralement cramé les muqueuses._

_« Mais c'est d… »_

_Ma voix a dérapé. Ma voix a dérapé ! Paniquée, j'ai ouvert de nouveau la bouche pour parler. Cette fois, ce n'est pas ma voix normale qui est sortie. Ce n'est pas non plus une sorte de son incompréhensible et affreusement aigu (en temps normal, j'ai un timbre assez grave) qui est sorti. A dire vrai, __**rien**__ n'est sorti. __**Absolument rien.**__ J'ai eu beau forcer sur ma gorge, agiter mes lèvres à toute vitesse. Pas un son, pas une syllabe n'a pointé le bout de son nez._

_« Je vais te tuer ! »_

_Enfin, ça, c'est ce qui aurait du jaillir de ma bouche lorsque je me suis jetée sur Weasley. Par chance, ça ne l'a pas fait. Il avait suffi à Pomfresh que mes yeux lancent des éclairs pour qu'elle me cloue magiquement à mon lit. Pas folle la mouche. La première fois qu'on a atterri tous les deux ici, on avait foutu un bordel pas possible à se lancer tout ce qu'on avait sous la main._

_-- -- -- -- --_

_C'est moi qui suis muette…__  
C'est moi qui suis incapable de parler…  
Et c'est son esprit qu'on lie à celui de Miah._

_/ Il y a un problème de logique dans votre raisonnement, professeur. /  
_

_La vieille McGo n'a pas répondu à ma pique… A dire vrai, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait réellement pris la peine de lire ce que j'avais noté sur ma ridicule ardoise noire. Ca a quelque chose de frustrant de se dire que les gens peuvent décider de ne pas vous écouter – ou lire si vous êtes vraiment pointilleux –. Au moins, quand j'ai ma voix, je peux hurler et là, je suis obligée de fixer les gens tout en inondant la pièce d'ondes négatives pour qu'ils comprennent que je veux un peu d'attention._

_Je déteste ça.  
Et je déteste plus encore que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse avoir accès à la tête de Miah._

_Ceci dit, je me pose quand même une question…_

_Comment McGo a-t-elle réussi à forcer Gras-du-Cheveu à faire cette potion en à peine une après-midi de temps ? D'autant plus que c'était pour deux Gryffondors…_

_-- -- -- -- --_

**Une dernière passe pour la route ?**

Je sais : le chapitre est plus court que le prologue. Je sais aussi que ça n'englobe pas tout le mois de Septembre comme je l'avais prévu au début. Mais finalement, j'ai décidé de couper ici pour pouvoir changer de POV au prochain chapitre. POV de qui ? Ha ha ! Secret.  
Quand au petit bouton review, vous pouvez toujours l'utiliser pour m'envoyer des fleurs ou des tomates.


End file.
